A Little Bit About Us
by Prissycatice
Summary: Sequel buat Dear Marimo. ada yang minta mereka ngedate kan? ini pertama kalinya Zoro dan Sanji pergi berkencan setelah sekian lama bertunangan. lancarkah? ZoSan. Yaoi of course.
1. The Date

**Yo~ saya balik bawa ff ZoSan nih!**

**mudah-mudahan ada yang suka X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DATE<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji<strong>

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Mama! Kita naik itu ya! Naik itu!"

"Iya, tapi jangan lari-lari begini, nanti jatuh"

Sanji memandang datar apapun hal—ia tidak peduli—yang ada di hadapannya. Baiklah, sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Zoro diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan karena predikat 'Tunangan' yang disandingnya, yah, sebenarnya Sanji bahkan tidak peduli dengan predikat itu kalau saja Robin dan Nami tidak terlampau manis, juga kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang akan menendangnya keluar sambil berteriak "Temui tunanganmu!", mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

3 hari setelah kepulangan Zoro, berkat tendangan kasih sayang ayahnya, Sanji pergi ke rumah tunangannya itu, sekedar untuk bertanya pertanyaan basi seperti "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" atau "Apa masih sakit?"

Dan tentu saja hal itu disambut antusias oleh Franky yang langsung berteriak "WOW! SUPER! Sudah berapa tahun sejak kedatangan terakhir calon menantuku ke rumah ini!?" sambil memeluk Sanji (padahal baru sebulan yang lalu Sanji mampir untuk mengantarkan kue). Nami yang langsung memotret apapun yang bisa dipotretnya saat itu (kau tahu pasti untuk urusan apa). Robin yang langsung melingkari tanggal di kalendernya dengan spidol merah dan menulis tulisan "Hari dimana Sanji merindukan Zoro" di bawah tanggalnya. Serta Zoro yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya saat melihat _**Oh—my—beloved—wife**_nya datang.

Saat itu mereka mengadakan pesta, sebuah pesta kecil yang amat sangat gaduh bertemakan 'Datangnya Calon Menantu Keluarga Super'. Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pesta untuk kesembuhan Zoro? …Lupakan saja, lagi pula tidak ada yang peduli. Dan diakhir acara, sebelum Sanji pulang, Robin menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih sambil berkata "Untukmu dan Zoro"

Bingung sekaligus penasaran, Sanji membuka amplop itu. matanya menatap bingung dengan dua lembar tiket yang ada di dalamnya "Tiket masuk ke taman hiburan?" tanyanya

"Ya, kalian berdua kan sudah lama bertunangan, tapi kulihat kalian belum pernah kencan sekalipun" ucap Robin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, menggambarkan betapa ia sudah sangat menantikan moment itu terjadi.

Zoro dan Sanji saling bertatapan sebelum Sanji kembali menatap Robin. Tapi sepertinya Robin bisa membaca lurus ke dalam benak Sanji karena ia langsung kembali bicara "Sebenarnya tiket itu diberikan oleh salah satu pegawai suamiku untuk kami berdua, tapi kami sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk pergi. Dan.. kalau kuberikan pada Nami, tiket itu pasti hanya akan dijualnya"

"A-ah.. begitu.." Sanji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, toh semuanya benar dan sangat masuk akal. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak sesuatu yang diberikan oleh wanita cantik seperti Robin-san di hadapannya ini? dewi fortuna pasti akan mengutuknya jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Pergilah! Selagi masih muda! Nikmati semua yang ada di sana! SUPER!"

…..

Dan beginilah sekarang….. mereka berdua berdiri di dalam taman hiburan itu.

"Jadi, kau mau melakukan apa huh?" tanya Zoro, tidak betah juga hanya diam berdiri seperti orang dungu di tengah keramaian begitu.

Sanji menghela napasnya sembari memutar kedua bola mata indahnya "Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan orang di taman hiburan, baka?" tanya Sanji balik. "Kurasa kita akan berkeliling, menaiki wahana yang ada, berhenti untuk makan siang, atau mungkin kita bisa berdiri seharian di titik ini"

Zoro berdecak untuk sedetik kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya "Ternyata kau ingin main, huh? Baiklah, mau naik wahana apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe itu saja? Tadi aku melihat beberapa pelayan cantik berpaka—Hei!" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zoro sudah menggerutu kesal dan menarik lengannya.

"Kita naik wahana itu saja" tukas Zoro ke sebuah wahana ekstrim yang akan menjungkir balikkan tubuhmu tanpa perasaan hingga kau bisa merasakan bahwa file-file di otakmu ikut terombang-ambing dan berhamburan berantakan. Sebenarnya Zoro bahkan tidak peduli pada wahana apa yang akan mereka naiki, ayolah, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, asal bisa menjauhkan Sanji dari acara _**menggoda—wanita—cantik—berpakaian—sexy**_, ia sudi menaiki wahana apapun. Kalian dengar? Apapun! Bahkan ia rela bila ia harus menaiki wahana dengan replika kuda yang hanya akan berputar di tempat! Well, setidaknya ia tahu Sanji tidak akan menyeretnya menaiki wahana yang menurutnya tolol itu.

Tapi tentunya wahana murahan yang bernama Tor—apa namanya tadi? Tor-tor… atau semacamnya lah, Zoro tidak berniat menghafalnya. yah, pokoknya wahana seperti itu tidak akan berefek pada pasangan —tidak— mesra itu. toh di saat orang lain muntah ketika turun, Sanji dan Zoro malah menampilkan mimik bosan. Dan sebelum Sanji berkesempatan untuk merayu para girl booth di sana, Zoro sudah menyeretnya—_**lagi**_ ke beberapa wahana lain. "Jangan harap" batin Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>..oOoo..ZoSan..ooOo..<strong>

* * *

><p>Memang, waktu mereka terasa menyenangkan untuk beberapa saat, minimal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Zoro, tapi apa mau dikata kalau takdir sudah bicara? tetap saja di saat mereka tengah asik berduaan menikmati berbagai macam permainan, pasti ada saja yang mengganggu, seperti…<p>

"Uwoooooo! Benar! Itu Zoro dan Sanji! HOOOOIIII!"

Di sana muncul .D. bersaudara, tepat di belakang mereka.

Kalau sudah begini sih, bukan hanya Zoro dan Sanji yang menoleh ke belakang. Ayolah~ siapa sih manusia yang tidak akan menoleh ke sumber suara yang SUPER kencang itu? bocah bernama Luffy itu memang selalu Over Power. Sementara di sebelahnya, sang kakak yang bernama Ace hanya menampilkan cengiran 'Maaf, adikku ini memang susah dikontrol'

Sebenarnya sedetik setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Sanji sudah berniat menendang bokong Luffy. Tapi setelah ia melihat Ace di sana, wajah kesalnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. "Ace!"

"Yo" balas Ace. Sementara itu Luffy sudah menerjang Zoro sambil bersorak "YEEEIIII!" yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya.

Mata yang menyiratkan kesenangan dan kekaguman itu tidak pernah luput dari penglihatan Zoro, oh betapa ia benci melihat sorot mata itu. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sanji. Walau terkesan datar, namun cukup jelas menunjukkan keceriaan di setiap suku katanya. Dan secara cepat, terdengar decihan dari bibir Zoro.

Untuk sekedar kalian ketahui, keempat bocah ini adalah teman sepermainan beda umur. Ace lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sanji, dan alasan kenapa Sanji sangat menyukainya adalah karena yang pertama, Ace selalu memuji setiap masakan yang Sanji buat, tidak seperti Zoro yang sebagus-bagusnya hanya akan bilang "Lumayan". Kedua, Ace adalah yang paling bisa berpikir dewasa di antara mereka berempat, dan Sanji selalu mengagumi itu. Ketiga, Ace adalah yang paling kuat dan jago berkelahi di antara mereka. Dulu saat Sanji masih berupa bocah kecil sok kuat yang sebenarnya lemah, Ace lah yang selalu melindunginya. Dan sebenarnya masih banyak alasan lainnya. Yah, pokoknya di mata Sanji Ace benar-benar sosok yang menyenangkan.

Tapi dua tahun lalu, setelah ia lulus, Ace memutuskan untuk keluar kota, mencari pekerjaan, katanya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kapan akan kembali, dan saat ini dengan sangat mendadak, ia sudah ada di sana, di hadapannya. Bagaimana Sanji tidak senang setengah mati?

"Tadi malam, dan karena kudengar kalian sedang jalan-jalan, sekalian saja aku dan Luffy ke sini" ungkapnya. "Tidak mengganggu kan?"

"Sangat menggang—ukh!" untung Sanji yang cepat tanggap berhasil menyikut perut Zoro sebelum si marimo bodoh itu mengacaukan segalanya. "Untuk apa yang barusan itu!?" tanya Zoro kesal.

"Shuddup!" ketus Sanji "Tidak akan kubiarkan si bodoh ini mengacaukan acara pertemuanku dengan Ace" batinnya. Ia kembali menempatkan matanya pada Ace lalu tersenyum "Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Hehe, aku merindukan kalian" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Ace mengacak pelan rambut Sanji. Dan Zoro tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi…

Hari yang buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOo..ZoSan..oOOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, Zoro mengakui itu. Dia baik, selalu membawa hal ceria dan menyegarkan suasana, dia juga sosok kuat yang cukup dikagumi Zoro. Andai saja dia tidak menaruh hati pada Sanji, ya, andai saja begitu, Zoro tidak akan merasa berat hati seperti ini setiap melihat sosoknya.<p>

Baiklah, soal Ace naksir Sanji atau tidak itu, walaupun misalnya Ace tidak menaruh hati pada Sanji, tetap saja ia tidak suka saat Sanji memperlakukannya dengan spesial, amat sangat spesial. Kenapa sih calon istrinya itu sangat tidak tahu diri? Yang benar saja, Sanji bisa bermesraan dengan pria lain di DEPANNYA!? Selingkuh pun ada batasan normalnya! Begitulah pikir Zoro.

"Kenapa pulang dari taman hiburan kau malah cemberut begitu?" tanya Nami, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Zoro sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang melempari gumpalan kertas ke dinding tidak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Shuddup!" bentak Zoro

Sekali.. dua kali.. tiga kali.. Nami mengerjapkan matanya "Waauuuww! Kau mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa inggris lagi!" Seru Nami "Kemajuan nih. Benar dugaanku, ternyata Sanji membawa pengaruh baik untukmu, sedikit-sedikit kau jadi bicara bahasa inggris. Yah, walau kebanyakan hanya kata makian sih"

"Yang benar saja, memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu!?" kesal pria berambut hijau itu. apa-apaan adiknya ini? bisa tidak sih tidak selalu menganggap kakaknya ini super bodoh? Atau setidaknya, berpura-puralah tidak tahu tentang fakta itu! #dirajamZoro

Nami menghela napasnya pelan "Mau bagaimana lagi, memang bodoh kok"

"Kau—"

"Nih" Nami melemparkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Zoro, yang tentu saja membuat Zoro membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Kesurupan apa adiknya ini? Nami memberinya uang? Si gila uang yang super duper pelit itu? kiamat sudah! "Apa pasang wajah begitu? Terlihat tambah idiot" tukas Nami. "Ibu menyuruhku beli daging, mau masak katanya. Itu uangnya."

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya "Lalu kenapa kau serahkan padaku?" tanya Zoro heran. Setidaknya, Nami tidak memberikan uang kepadanya,ternyata umur bumi masih panjang.

"Kau yang gantikan aku membelinya"

"APA!?" bentak Zoro "Kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu hah?!"

"Kau tega membiarkan adik manismu yang super lemah ini pergi sendirian malam-malam begini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padaku?" Nami mulai memasang wajah imut-imut tidak berdosanya.

Zoro merasakan denyutan hebat di dahinya "Jangan mulai lagi" batin Zoro. Yang benar saja, memangnya Nami pikir berapa lama ia menjadi kakaknya? Cara kuno itu sudah tidak mempan! "Kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. lagipula saat ada pria hidung belang yang menggodamu, kau malah senang kan?"

Nami mengangkat sebelah alis matanya untuk hal yang baru saja ia dengar "Hei Hei, apa maksud kata-katamu tadi hah? Kulaporkan pada ayah baru tahu kau"

Zoro memutar kedua bola matanya "Bukan itu maksudku bodoh" ungkapnya "Kalau ada yang seperti itu, kau malah meladeninya untuk ajang 'mencuri uang'dari mereka kan? Memangnya kau pikir berapa kali kau bersembunyi di belakangku dan menjadikanku tameng saat kau tertangkap basah mengambil uang mereka?" dan Zoro menggeram mengingat kejadian itu. adiknya ini memang biang masalah, itulah sebabnya Zoro selalu menjaga jarak dengan 'rubah betina' ini.

"Cih, kakak kan memang harus melindungi adiknya" cibir Nami "Pokoknya kau yang beli, aku mau menyelesaikan mencat kuku'ku dulu" Nami beranjak pergi saat Zoro masih ingin berdebat "Akan kutambahkan jumlah bunga hutangmu kalau masih berani bicara!" ancam Nami menambahkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo…ZoSan…ooO<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoro mengacak rambutnya kesal sambil berjalan. Benar kan? Hari ini memang hari yang buruk. Apalagi mengingat kejadian di taman hiburan tadi. Ace berjalan berdampingan dengan calon istrinya itu, sudah seperti pengantin baru. Rasanya Zoro mau meninju Ace saat itu juga. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, saat ia mau menarik Sanji, si bodoh Luffy malah menyeretnya ke kedai makanan terdekat. Dasar bocah rakus! Tiap ada aroma makanan langsung melesat!<p>

"Selamat datang" itulah yang Zoro dengar saat pintu minimarket terbuka untuk dirinya. Zoro hanya mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ke area penjualan daging. But what the hell! Sudah sepuluh menit ia berjalan tapi area itu belum ketemu juga! Kenapa sih tiap area selalu berpindah tempat saat ia berbelok!? Dasar minimarket kerajinan!

"Marimo?"

Suara itu… suara yang selalu merdu di telinga Zoro walau sedang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu…

Dengan cepat Zoro menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan si blondie di sana "Sedang apa di minimarket? Kau tersesat? Sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Sanji mendekat

Zoro menggeram, dia tidak tersesat Dammit! Kenapa tiap orang selalu beranggapan begitu sih!? jelas-jelas jalannya yang berpindah! "Aku tidak tersesat!" tukasnya "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini huh?"

Sanji mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Si rambut hijau ini kelewat bodoh atau bagaimana sih? "Aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam" jawabnya sambil mengangkat keranjang belanjaan

"Oh.."

Sanji menghela napasnya "Mau kemana sih? Biar kuantar, tapi tunggu aku selesai belanja ya" ucap Sanji sambil berjalan melewati Zoro.

"Ah.. tunjukkan saja ke area penjualan daging" balas Zoro

Mata Sanji melebar untuk beberapa saat untuk selanjutnya berdecak. Benar-benar deh, ia kagum pada kebodohan 'calon suaminya' ini yang bisa tersesat di dalam minimarket yang jelas-jelas di setiap langit-langitnya ada penunjuk arah. "Ke sini, baka"

"HEI!" rasanya kesal, tapi entah kenapa terlukis senyuman tipis di bibir Zoro.

Setidaknya.. hari ini jadi terasa sedikit menyenangkan

* * *

><p><strong>..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei cook" panggil Zoro saat di perjalanan pulang. Zoro bersikeras untuk mengantar Sanji walau Sanji sudah membentak dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri. Jawaban 'hmm' dari Sanji sudah cukup, jadi ia melanjutkan "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Ace"<p>

Sanji menghentikan langkahnya, memutar kepalanya ke arah Zoro sambil menggeram "Ace sudah dua tahun tidak pulang! Kau ini kenapa sih? Harusnya kan kau senang!"

Zoro tidak berhenti berjalan, tidak pula menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sanji "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu yang begitu dekat dengannya, bukan berarti aku tidak senang ia kembali"

Sanji sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Zoro "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Well.. setidaknya Sanji tahu bahwa Zoro itu super posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ok, bukan berarti Sanji mengakui bahwa ia adalah milik Zoro, tapi… yah.. Zoro memang selalu membuat Sanji merasa begitu adanya.

"The Hell Cook! Mana mungkin aku cemburu!" tukas Zoro

"Oh.. jadi kau tidak cemburu" Zoro mendengus dan Sanji berusaha menahan tawanya. Dari ekspresinya saja sudah kelihatan begitu, apanya yang 'tidak cemburu'? "Ya.. kau tidak cemburu.. pasti begitu.. hmppffftt~"

Apa yang ditertawakan oleh si pirang ini!? tidak ada yang lucu! Ia tidak cemburu! Ia hanya tidak suka melihat mereka terlalu dekat satu sama lain! Yang pasti dia TIDAK cemburu! Benar kan?

"Sudah sana masuk! Jangan berkeliaran malam-malam!" Zoro mendorong tubuh Sanji ke arah pagar rumah si koki pirang itu.

"Santai dong" ucap Sanji masih terkikik. Ia menatap Zoro, berjalan mendekat, lalu berkata "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau tahu?" untuk selanjutnya menampilkan senyuman dan menambahkan "Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Tidak lebih, okay?"

Dan setelah kalimat itu berakhir, Sanji menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mengecup lembut bibir Zoro sebelum ia menendang Zoro menjauh "Pulang sana! Jangan sampai tersesat dan masuk angin!" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terpaku di tempatnya untuk sedetik kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Senyuman tipis itu kembali ke sana.

Ia menatap pintu rumah Sanji untuk beberapa saat, mengingat kembali rasa manis saat tunangannya itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Love ya cook"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>END(?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alurnya kecepetan ya? XD<strong>

**gomen **

**ceritanya jelek banget, ga mood bikin tapi maksa.. abisnya pengen ff ZoSan indo makin banyak**

**gomen sekali lagi gomen**

**maafkanlah author abal ini**


	2. It's Begin

**Allow~ saya balik lagi nih**

**banyak yang minta ff ini dilanjut, makanya saya coba bikin(walau ancur)**

**semoga pada suka XD**

**dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, saya seneng banget ff ini ada yang baca, bahkan ada yang suka dan nge`fav **TTwTT**  
><strong>

**arigatou minna, maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu **

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S BEGIN<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

**Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji**

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p><strong>:::ZoSan:::<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini dingin, teramat dingin.

Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat keadaan di luar jendela —meskipun kau menempelkan wajahmu di sana— karena embun yang begitu pekat

mungkin saking dinginnya, kaca itu bisa retak.

Pria cantik berambut secerah mentari itu menatap sendu pantulan dirinya. 'kenapa saljunya turun selebat ini?' pikirnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu, ia mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, mencoba memberikan rasa hangat pada raganya yang terasa membeku.

"Jangan terus melihatnya" pria di belakangnya angkat bicara, tidak tahan untuk terus membiarkan pria cantik di hadapannya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tangan tan kokoh itu terulur "Kau bisa mati beku di sana. Kau tahu suhu di dekat jendela lebih dingin" ucapnya, memerangkap tubuh sang pria cantik —_Sanji_ namanya.

Sanji menghela napasnya "Aku tidak suka cuaca seperti ini" tukasnya "Kau tahu tubuhku lemah"

"Aku tahu" pria itu menyisir helaian rambut Sanji dengan indra penciumannya

"Dan aku benci itu"

"Hm" hanya sepatah kata itu yang terdengar. Balasan yang mungkin tidak memiliki arti, tapi Sanji tahu, bahwa pria itu mendengarkannya, semua keluh kesahnya.

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu tersenyum tipis, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya "Kau tahu Zoro, bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kau akan tetap di sini"

"Jangan bicara bodoh, kau pikir aku akan kemana?" _Zoro_— pria dengan kulit tan itu menarik dagu Sanji untuk menatap ke arahnya "Di tempat lain tidak akan ada mata sebiru laut, kulit seputih susu, dan bibir selembut marsmelow milikmu ini. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan tempat semacam itu" dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Zoro mengklaim bibir manis itu, melumatnya, dan memagutnya. Menyalurkan sedikit rasa hangat.

"Ngh… Zo..mhh..ro…" Sanji—

"Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Pria berkulit tan yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Zoro itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat kepada tunangannya yang kini sudah berwajah semerah batu ruby pekat. Matanya menatap datar, tidak mengerti kenapa Sanji sampai harus berteriak seperti itu.

Secepat kilat disambarnya buku yang tengah berada di genggaman tangan Zoro. Debaran di dalam dadanya masih belum melambat. "Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti ini!?" hardiknya kesal. Buku tipis dengan jumlah halaman tidak lebih dari 30 itu digulungnya untuk kemudian digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Nami memberikannya padaku, katanya aku tidak akan menyesal jika membacanya. Hei! Aku belum selesai membacanya,jangan kau gulung seperti itu" Zoro hendak meraihnya kembali, tapi Sanji lebih cepat sepersekian detik. Diangkatnya buku itu tinggi ke udara sebelum diturunkan kembali untuk disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

Baiklah, Sanji sudah sangat malu saat mengetahui bahwa buku itu telah dimiliki oleh beberapa orang siswi, padahal tadinya ia tidak ambil pusing soal itu, mungkin itu juga karena faktor bahwa ia belum mengetahui buku macam apa itu.

'Novel baru yang sedang populer' begitu pikirnya. Tapi tentu terasa aneh apabila setiap siswi yang terlihat memiliki buku itu akan menatapnya, walau dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ada yang tersipu, ada yang terkikik pelan, bahkan ada yang berkata "Kalian serasi loh" atau "Aku mendukungmu!". Nah itu mulai aneh. Serasi? Dengan siapa? Dan mendukung apa?

Jadi dengan bekal keingintahuan yang berbumbu kecurigaan, Sanji diam-diam meminjam buku itu dari seorang siswi, tentu saat siswi itu tengah sibuk dengan hal lain dan lupa kalau ia menaruh buku itu dengan sembarang ke dalam laci mejanya. Salah seorang siswi yang Sanji kenal —_Bonney_ namanya. Kalau Sanji tidak salah ingat, gadis itu salah seorang fans Zoro, dan beruntung baginya karena gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu sekelas dengannya.

Dibukanya perlahan buku itu setelah mencari tempat yang aman agar tidak seorangpun melihatnya. 'Apa sih isi buku ini?' batinnya. Selembar demi selembar, pipinya mulai menampilkan rona kemerahan. Sungguh demi apa!? Buku ini menceritakan kisah fiksi antara dirinya dan **tunangan tersayangnya** itu!

Ini sebenarnya konyol, karena Sanji yakin tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka kecuali Nami dan kawan-kawannya. Lalu dari mana dan dengan alasan apa ada orang yang bisa membuat cerita seperti ini? dan saat ia ingin melaporkan persoalan buku itu kepada Zoro, Sanji malah menemukan bahwa calon suaminya juga tengah membaca buku yang bisa dikatakan agak mesum itu. What The!?

"Jadi ini buatan Nami-chan?" tanya Sanji tidak percaya

Zoro hanya mendengus "Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa membuat cerita seperti itu kalau bukan adik kecilku yang licik?" baiklah, itu bukan jawaban, namun memang memberikan gambaran yang cukup— ah tidak, sangat jelas tentang siapa kriminal di balik semua ini.

Sanji tidak habis pikir, kenapa Nami melakukannya. Ah, tidak, gadis itu pasti melakukannya demi uang. Tapi yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa ada saja orang yang membelinya!? Baiklah, Sanji tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada gadis berambut oranye itu, tapi ia tidak ingin buku itu tersebar lebih luas.

"Zoro, kau harus menyita semua buku ini" terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan, tapi Zoro selalu tahu bahwa kalimat seperti itu, yang meluncur dari bibir Sanji merupakan sebuah perintah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zoro. Menurutnya, buku seperti itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Jujur saja, Zoro malah menikmati membaca buku itu. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa si wanita rubah itu bisa membuat cerita manis seperti ini tentang dirinya dan Sanji. Dan Zoro tidak keberatan membagi kebahagiaan itu dengan banyak orang.

Sanji menggebrak meja di hadapan Zoro "Masih tanya kenapa!? Apa kau tidak malu! Isinya tentang kita melakukan hal-hal terlarang ta—"

"Hm? Ada apa ini?" perkataan Sanji terpotong begitu saja ketika ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan itu. "Kalian melakukan hal terlarang apa?"

'Shit!' umpat Sanji dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam ruang OSIS? "A-ah, kalau begitu aku permisi" Sanji berbalik dengan canggung, menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sebelum sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau Sanji dari kelas 2-2 kan? Tinggalah dulu sebentar, benar kan Law?" Pria bernama Kidd itu menampilkan cengiran yang terkesan jahat sambil melirik Law, pria yang terkenal kejeniusannya seantero sekolah mereka.

Law yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kidd dan memperhatikan situasi yang terjadi hanya menampilkan mimik wajah kaget untuk beberapa detik "Tidak masalah kalau kau mau berada di sini" ucapnya datar. "Itu juga kalau ketua OSIS kita tidak keberatan" tambahnya sembari menatap Zoro.

Zoro menatap tunangannya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Suruh aku pergi sekarang juga!'. Tapi Zoro adalah Zoro, ia malah menampilkan senyuman liciknya saat mengatakan "Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita kedatangan seorang tamu yang saat ini cukup menjadi perbincangan hangat beberapa orang siswi". kalau bisa bersama Sanji **tercinta**nya lebih lama, kenapa tidak?

Selama ini tunangannya itu selalu menolak untuk mempublikasikan hubungan mereka. keduanya hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersama jika masih berada di ruang lingkup sekolah, atas permintaan Sanji tentunya. "Para siswi manis itu bisa kena serangan jantung kronis kalau tahu pangeran mereka yang tampan ini bertunangan dengan manusia lumut sepertimu" begitu ucapan Sanji —setidaknya itulah yang diingat oleh Zoro.

Sanji menyumpah serapah di dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau tunangannya ini sangat senang melihatnya menderita?—dalam hal tertentu pastinya. "Duduklah tuan koki" Kidd mengantarkan —kalau tidak dibilang memaksa— Sanji untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Untuk panggilan itu, ayolah, semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa masakan Sanji sangat enak. Yah paling tidak itu setelah Luffy berkoar-koar dan menceritakannya pada semua orang.

"A-aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja ya" Sanji bangkit hanya untuk duduk kembali atas paksaan tenaga Kidd di bahunya. 'Anggota OSIS brengsek!' umpat Sanji di benaknya. 'Lagipula apa-apaan sih anggota OSIS di sekolah ini? isinya cuma orang-orang populer saja'. Sanji masih tidak habis pikir tentang cara pemilihan anggota OSIS di sekolahnya.

Kidd berdecak "Kenapa buru-buru begitu sih? Kau takut pada kami?"

"Kalau melihat wajahmu sih, mungkin saja" tukas Law

"Diam Law!" Kidd menggeram kesal "Kau ini kubantu malah bersikap kurang ajar" desisnya. Law hanya membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Hei, wajahmu manis juga ya" Kidd menampilkan seringainya sambil menatap Sanji

Bulu kuduk Sanji meremang seketika 'Apa-apaan bocah Kidd ini!?' batinnya. Dan jangan lewatkan mata Zoro yang berkilat tajam menatap Kidd. Apa yang barusan itu? kupingnya tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi dia bilang Sanji manis? Ok, Sanji memang manis —pakai kata _**banget**_ kalau perlu, Zoro setuju dengan yang satu itu. Tapi barusan itu Kidd merayunya kan? Merayu Sanji**NYA**!?

Kidd menarik sedikit dagu Sanji "Kau ini pintar masak, manis, dan berbodi bagus pula, cocok sekali untuk kandidat istri" sepertinya Kidd masih belum sadar aura-aura mistis sudah menyelimuti ruangan tempat mereka berada. Sementara Sanji? Jangan ditanya lagi, kakinya sudah sedikit terangkat, siap menendang Kidd kapanpun bila bocah itu bertindak macam-macam.

Saat Zoro sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengusir Sanji keluar sebelum calon istrinya itu mengalami tindak pelecehan, Law sudah lebih dulu berdiri di samping Kidd sambil menempelkan ujung bolpoint ke leher pria berambut merah itu "Lepaskan dia atau pulpen ini akan bersarang di lehermu. Aku serius. Kalau aku yang menggunakannya, benda kecil ini bisa membuat lubang di sana."

Zoro kembali menutup mulutnya, ujung matanya menatap heran Law 'Tidak biasanya' pikirnya. Tapi dengan ancaman itu, Kidd langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menandakan bahwa ia menyerah. Ia kenal dan tahu betul sifat Law, kalau anak itu sudah bilang akan membuat lubang di lehernya, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya —meskipun menggunakan pulpen, pensil atau sedotan sekalipun. Jadi lebih baik ambil sisi aman kan?

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Sanji yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu "Jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi, Marimo!" ucapnya, menoleh ke arah Zoro. "Dan jaga tanganmu, bocah landak merah!" desisnya sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Argh! Brengsek kau Law! Dasar bocah tidak tahu terima kasih!" Kidd menggeram setelah Law menjauhkan pulpen yang pegangnya dari leher Kidd.

Law hanya mendecih mendengarnya "Jangan konyol. Dari mananya yang seperti itu dibilang membantuku? Kau malah membuatnya jadi tidak mau main ke sini lagi. Otakmu itu berkarat atau apa".

Kening Zoro mengerut mendengar percakapan dua 'bawahan'nya itu. Dia? Maksudnya Sanji kan? Jujur saja, Zoro tidak pernah mendengar satupun anggota OSIS membicarakan tentang tunangannya itu. Atau memang dia yang terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka? ah, tapi kalau nama Sanji sudah disebut, telinganya pasti langsung bereaksi kok.

"Apa maksudmu Kidd?" akhirnya rasa penasaran itu tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Kidd mendecih sebelum menatap sang ketua OSIS "Kau belum tahu ya?" tanya Kidd. "Ah iya!" pria itu menepuk dahinya "Kau kan selalu langsung pulang saat bel berbunyi. Tidak pernah bergabung saat makan siang pula. Ke ruang OSIS juga kalau dipanggil saja. Pantas kau tidak tahu-menau soal ini"

Sebelah alis Zoro terangkat. Untuk apa ia menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di ruang OSIS sementara Sanji sudah menunggunya di atap untuk memberinya bekal? Konyol kalau ia sampai melewatkan bentonya dan bertemu secara personal dengan pria blonde itu hanya untuk duduk bosan di ruang OSIS.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" tanya Zoro lagi.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan Kidd" ucap Law cepat sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Diam kau!" tukas Kidd, ia memang sedang sebal dengan bocah jenius itu. "Dengar Zoro, sebenarnya anak ini sudah menyukai bocah blondie itu sejak dulu!" ibu jarinya menunjuk Law yang mendengus. Kelopak mata Zoro melebar mendengarnya. Apa itu yang barusan? "Barusan aku mencoba membantunya untuk menahan Sanji lebih lama. Tapi dia malah bersikap seperti itu, ck!"

* * *

><p><strong>::::ZoSan::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoro mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas Sanji. Beberapa orang siswa menatapnya keheranan dan sejumlah siswi langsung memekik senang dan berbisik satu sama lain. Tepat saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelas Sanji, pria blonde ada di hadapannya dengan tas yang sudah terselempang di salah satu bahunya.<p>

"Ng? ada apa kau ke sini? Ah! Bagaimana soal buku it—Hei?!" Sanji heran setengah mati saat tanpa sepatah katapun Zoro menarik lengannya. "Ada apa sih!? Tunggu, ga usah buru-buru begitu dong! Bel pulang kan baru berbunyi. Hei, Semua orang melihat kita nih!" Pria bersurai pirang itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Zoro. Sudah mati-matian dia merahasiakan hubungan mereka. kalau begini yang lain pasti bertanya-tanya kan?

"Diam dan ikut saja" itu adalah sebuah perintah. Sanji tahu benar nada itu, dan jarang sekali ia mendengarnya. _Zoro sedang serius_. Dahinya merengut cemas. Sanji tidak pernah suka melihat Zoro seperti ini, pikiran anak itu pasti sedang kacau.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah dan dipastikan tidak ada yang mengenali mereka, Sanji langsung menggenggam tangan Zoro "Ada apa?" tanyanya —tanpa sadar nadanya terdengar cemas.

Zoro berhenti berjalan. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Menarik Sanji di tengah keramaian begitu, mengabaikan tatapan setiap orang yang kebingungan. Padahal sudah sejauh ini mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Zoro berbalik dan menatap pujaan hatinya. Raut wajah tunangannya itu terlihat cemas. Kenapa dia setakut ini? sebenarnya ia tidak perlu takut kan? Sanji selalu berada di dalam genggamannya, ia tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Hei! Kenapa sih? Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja!" Sanji mulai kesal. kenapa si marimo ini diam saja sih?

Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajah tampan Zoro "Sepertinya asik kalau kita melakukan apa yang ada di buku itu" ucapnya.

Sanji berpikir sejenak tentang maksud perkataan Zoro dan wajahnya langsung memerah setelah mengerti artinya "Mesum gila!" kakinya melayang sekuat tenaga ke perut Zoro, dan berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Zoro yang langsung terbahak. "Pergi ke neraka sana!"

'Kurang ajar! Padahal aku sudah cemas tadi! Arrggh! Dasar sialan!' batin Sanji.

* * *

><p><strong>:::ZoSan:::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau lihat tadi Law? Zoro menyeret Sanji, aneh. Aku tidak pernah lihat mereka bersama" ucap Kidd, berjalan berdampingan dengan Law di lorong sekolah.<p>

"Mungkin memperingatinya tentang rencana jahatmu. Kudengar orangtua mereka berteman dan Sanji juga tergila-gila pada Nami" balas Law "Intinya, bersikap sebagai calon kakak ipar yang baik" tambahnya acuh tak acuh sembari membaca buku fisika di tangannya.

Kidd mendongakkan kepalanya "Ada kemungkinan. Tapi yang kulihat Nami tidak pernah memberi tanggapan positif. Kenapa Zoro sampai sepeduli itu?"

Law hanya menghela napasnya "Aku yang suka kepada Sanji, kenapa jadi kau yang ribut?" tanyanya.

"Hanya membantumu, mencoba jadi sahabat yang baik" seringai terpasang di wajahnya. "Pokoknya akan kubantu kau mendapatkannya"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End or?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>mind to review minna?<strong>


	3. Apple Pie

**Hellow, saya balik lagi nih bawa lanjutan ff ga jelas satu ini.  
><strong>

**semoga ga mengecewakan dan pada suka**

**ramaikan ff ZoSan! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>APPLE PIE<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

**Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji**

**Disclaimer: They are belong to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu senyum sang surya terasa sangat menyilaukan mata. Meresap dan masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela, memperjelas guratan pada bidang datar dinding dan memantul samar pada permukaan lantai yang jernih. Tapi semua itu masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Yang satu ini lebih menyilaukan, teramat sangat menyilaukan hingga bisa membuat buta rasanya. Pria bersurai pirang yang biasa memaki dan berbicara kasar padanya itu tengah mengalunkan sebuah simfoni indah sembari memberikan kesan magic pada makanan yang tengah dimasaknya. Dalam balutan apron berwarna merah muda lembut, baju kasual yang cukup kebesaran hingga longgar memperlihatkan bahu dan celana jeans ramping berwarna biru pucat, sungguh! Pria di hadapannya ini terlihat bagaikan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap .

Zoro tidak kuasa untuk tidak terus menatapnya. Ini terlalu indah. Dan kelopak matanya otomatis melebar saat dilihatnya sang pujaan hati berbalik untuk menyadari keberadaannya lalu tersenyum hangat sembari mengucapkan "Selamat pagi Zoro, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Bibir zoro terasa beku. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak ada makian? Panggilan menyebalkan? Marimo?

Pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik lengannya "Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo makan sebelum dingin" ucapnya. Senyuman itu masih belum memudar, membuat zoro merasakan tingkat radiasi di sekelilingnya semakin kuat. Rasanya ia bisa kehabisan napas saat ini juga.

Ia dituntun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi makan, masih setia menatap Sanji yang tengah menuangkan berbagai macam jenis makanan ke piringnya. "Ini, habiskan ya" ujarnya lembut. "Ara ara, rambutmu ini selalu berantakan setiap bangun tidur" tangan dengan kulit seputih susu itu terulur untuk menyentuh helaian rambutnya.

Baiklah, ini sudah kelewat batas!

Dengan cepat Zoro segera menonjok pipinya sendiri dengan cukup keras, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan memperoleh pekikan kaget dari Sanji. Pipinya terasa… sakit… "Bodoh! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Sanji segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Zoro. Diusapnya pipi Zoro yang mulai memerah efek dari tonjokannya sendiri. "Sampai merah begini…" kecemasan itu terlihat jelas, tercermin dari orbs birunya saat menatap wajah pria bersurai hijau tersebut.

Ini bukan mimpi?

Semua ini bukan mimpi?

Sakit kok… kalau mimpi tidak akan terasa sakit kan? Sumpah yang tadi itu benar-benar terasa nyeri.

Zoro bisa merasakan saat lembutnya bibir Sanji menyentuh pipinya yang memar. Mengecupnya pelan beberapa kali. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tangan Sanji sudah melingkari lehernya "Maaf… selama ini aku selalu bersikap jahat padamu.." orbs biru itu menatap lurus matanya "Aku.." semburat kemerahan mulai merambat menghiasi pipi putih susu Sanji "Sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu…" kali ini matanya menatap ke bawah, terlihat ragu, takut dan cemas di saat yang bersamaan. "Tapi aku belum siap untuk memperlihatkannya di depan umum… tapi sungguh! aku mencintaimu Zoro, dengan segenap jiwaku"

Tuhan… walaupun Zoro tidak percaya padamu, tapi ia sangat berterima kasih saat ini. terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan malaikatmu ini padanya. Terima kasih lagi karena akhirnya kau membuat malaikat manis ini bisa bersikap manis.

Dan Zoro sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya langsung condong ke arah Sanji. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk melumat bibir soft pink itu! untuk menyalurkan semua rasa yang selalu tersimpan jauh di dalam raganya. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sanji bisa jujur seperti ini. kapan lagi ia bisa mendengarnya?

"Kenapa bibirmu manyun-manyun seperti itu? dasar _**mesum gila**_"

Huh?

"_**Dasar idiot!**_ Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai hitungan ketiga kau tidak ba—"

Cahaya kembali menerpa. Silau, membuat matanya mengerjap secara tak sempurna. Dan.. Sakit.. pipinya terasa sakit.. hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah matanya bisa terbuka sempurna adalah kaki Sanji yang masih setia menginjak pipinya. Pantas saja sakit.

Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar…

Dengan cepat Zoro mendudukkan dirinya, membuat Sanji otomatis menjauhkan kakinya sambil berucap "WOAA!" dengan cukup keras.

"Sanji?" tanya Zoro sambil menatap tunangannya itu. Ini di kamarnya? Seingatnya tadi ia masih berada di dapur.

"Apa!? Jangan bangun mendadak saat kakiku masih berada di atas pipimu, bodoh!" maki Sanji. "Cepat bangun! Kau akan membuat kita terlambat!"

Zoro menarik lengan Sanji dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, masih belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Celemek… sarapan paginya? Ciuman selamat pagi? Barusan kau bilang sangat mencintaiku kan?" tanya Zoro beruntun sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menatap tajam sang pujaan hati.

Zoro tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Sanji membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Zoro "Kau gila apa!? Jangan mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti mustahil. Mimpimu menjijikan" bantah Sanji, melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman tangan Zoro.

Rasa kecewa itu menjalar dengan cepat. Jadi yang tadi itu benar-benar mimpi? Semua sikap manis dan menyenangkan itu? nuansa layaknya pengantin baru yang sudah sangat lama Zoro nantikan….

"Cepat mandi, ini sudah siang!" ia melemparkan handuk yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke wajah Zoro, menarik tubuh pria berambut lumut itu agar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mendorongnya untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk, Zoro menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di ambang pintu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sanji dan bertanya "Tapi kau memang mencintaiku kan?"

"KONYOL!" itulah jawaban yang Zoro dapatkan sebelum Sanji menendangnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

* * *

><p><strong>::::..ZoSan..::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Tepat setelah 10 menit berlalu, Zoro keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh tan'nya terlihat mengkilat, efek dari Kristal air yang masih menempel dan terpaan cahaya mentari pagi. Handuk yang tadi diberikan Sanji melilit indah bagian tubuh bawahnya, memperlihatkan dada super bidang dengan bahu lebar, kaki jenjang, dan semua keindahan yang dilukiskan oleh para malaikat Tuhan di sana.<p>

Kali ini Sanji yang harus bersusah payah untuk memalingkan matanya dari pemandangan aduhai itu, padahal dari tadi ia masih fokus pada komik yang sedang dibacanya. Sialan memang si Marimo itu. Dan jangan lupa, salahkan tubuh Zoro yang terlihat sangat _perfect_ hingga membuat Sanji harus meneguk ludahnya berulang kali ketika melihatnya.

"Ce-cepat ganti baju. Kutunggu di luar" ujar Sanji setelah ia berhasil mengontrol diri, walau yah.. wajahnya masih semerah batu ruby. 'Kenapa dia bisa sekeren itu sih? Argh! Sadar Sanji, sadar. Dia itu si marimo super bodoh yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Jangan tertipu!' batin Sanji.

"Kenapa harus keluar? Malu melihatku ganti baju?" ledek Zoro sembari mendengus "Seperti anak perawan saja" tambahnya, membuat wajah Sanji makin merah dibuatnya. Tapi kata-kata Zoro barusan berhasil membuat Sanji diam di tempat. Dia bukan anak perawan dan ia tidak malu! The Hell! Kalau mau ganti baju ya ganti saja!

Zoro berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya "Kau ini sebentar lagi jadi istriku, dan tugasmu melayaniku, paham?"

Otak Sanji langsung kusut mendengar kalimat itu. melayani Zoro? Astaga, dari mana si idiot ini belajar bicara seperti itu!? "Jangan gila! Kenapa aku harus me-melayanimu!? Cari saja pembantu!" Sanji tahu betul maksud 'melayani' yang dikatakan oleh Zoro, tapi bisa dibelokkan ke arah lain juga kan? Demi Tuhan Sanji tidak ingin membahas hal _**'ini dan itu'**_ berdua dengan Zoro. Bisa mati semaput ia membayangkan berada di bawah tubuh indah milik Zoro, mengerang dan mendesah tertahan…

Just **STOP** it!

Kenapa ia bisa berpikir sampai ke arah sana sih!?

Zoro tidak membalasnya dan lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sanji hanya malu, Zoro tahu itu. Ia kenal betul watak pria blonde yang satu ini, gengsi yang dimilikinya itu teramat sangat tinggi. "Ayo berangkat" ucapnya, mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu

"Ah? Tunggu!" Sanji menarik cepat lengan Zoro, membuat tubuh besar itu miring ke arahnya. "Ck, kau ini pakai dasi dengan benar saja tidak bisa. Yang begini ini kok bisa jadi ketua OSIS sih?" dengan telaten Sanji membenarkan lilitan dasi Zoro. Jangan heran, Sanji itu orangnya sangat rapi. Ia tidak tahan kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Gentleman selalu tahu bagaimana cara berpakaian dengan benar, bukan begitu?

Kau tahu? Sanji tidak pernah tahan melihat gaya berpakaian Zoro, oleh sebab itu, setiap sekitar dua bulan sekali, pasangan ini akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk berbelanja pakaian untuk Zoro. Tentu saja Sanji yang memilih semua model pakaiannya. Kalaupun ia harus menjadi tunangan seorang pria, setidaknya pria itu harus berpakaian rapi dan elegan, bukan berpakaian layaknya kuli bangunan. Dan Robin tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang lebih ia sukai untuk menjadi pengantin Zoro selain Sanji. _"Sanji is perfect for my son"_

Dada Zoro menghangat. Pria di hadapannya ini, meskipun bicaranya kasar, kelakuannya seperti kuda liar yang sedang datang bulan —meski hanya di hadapannya, tapi rasa itu selalu tersampaikan. Pesan bahwa Sanji peduli dan sayang padanya. Zoro tidak perlu menuntut lebih, Sanji tahu, ia selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan dan diinginkan oleh Zoro. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti. Miliknya… miliknya seorang…

Dengan cepat Zoro menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Sanji, hanya sepersekian detik "Ayo berangkat"

Dan pagi itu Zoro mendapatkan 2 tendangan kasih sayang tambahan dari Sanji karena telah berhasil membuat wajah pria blonde itu merah tanpa henti.

* * *

><p><strong>::::…ZoSan…::::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kau terlihat manis seperti biasa ya"<p>

Lagi… bulu kuduk Sanji meremang mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya, terlalu malas untuk melihat bocah menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu itu. "Kau mau kutendang huh, bocah landak?" kalimat itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah ancaman. Sanji adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah mengeluarkan ancaman, makian, atau kata-kata tantangan yang sangat menyebalkan. Well.. semua orang tahu itu. Tapi kalau soal mengancam, Zoro lebih ahli _—terutama pada semua orang yang terlihat menaruh hati pada calon istrinya._

Kidd _—sang bocah landak(panggilan dari Sanji)_, hanya menampilkan cengirannya. "Kenapa tidak main lagi ke ruang OSIS?" ucapnya tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sanji.

Demi perut Luffy yang tidak pernah buncit walau diisi makanan sebanyak apapun, apa bocah Kidd ini tidak lihat bahwa Sanji sedang sibuk!? Kenapa anak ini harus datang tepat saat Sanji ingin mengantarkan bekal untuk Zoro?

Sanji sudah berusaha menghindar dengan segala cara. Berjalan memutar-mutar, memaki, menghina. Tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak mempengaruhi Kidd yang malah terus mengekor dibelakangnya sembari melontarkan jutaan rayuan gombal yang membuat Sanji serasa mau muntah.

'Lebih baik Zoro yang merayuku' batinnya. Dan perlahan wajahnya memucat atas pemikiran bodohnya sendiri "Itu lebih menjijikkan" tambahnya dalam hati.

"Berhenti mengikutiku dasar penguntit! Aku sedang sibuk!" bentak Sanji untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. "Kau ini ga punya kerjaan atau apa huh!?"

Kidd mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memperlebar seringainya "Memang. Makanya aku mencarimu untuk bermain" balas Kidd. "Kau mau makan bekal kan? Makan saja di ruang OSIS. Yah, Law juga selalu bawa bekal loh. Kita bisa makan bersama."

Sanji tidak tertarik, sungguh. Ia ingin cepat menyerahkan bekal yang tengah dipegangnya kepada Zoro lalu memakan bekalnya sendiri, bukan malah berputar-putar mengelilingi gedung sekolah bersama si rambut merah ini.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya" suara dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Kidd membalikkan badan dan langsung menerima pukulan manis di kepalanya, membuat mata Sanji membulat melihatnya.

Semua orang di sekolah tahu bahwa Kidd merupakan orang yang pantas ditakuti. Yah, anak itu kan mantan berandalan terkuat. Hanya segelintir orang yang tidak takut padanya, dan Sanji sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya walau nyatanya ia masih saja kaget saat melihat kepala Kidd dipukul sesantai itu.

"AAUGH! SHIT! LAW!" kesal Kidd sembari mengusap kepalanya. Yup, yang tadi memukul kepala Kidd adalah Law. Pria jenius itu tetap berwajah datar seperti biasa saat melakukannya, walau jelas terlihat tiga sudut siku di dahinya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Si bodoh ini tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan?" tanya Law kepada Sanji. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Law membuat Sanji refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baguslah. Bilang padaku kalau ia sampai mengganggumu." Kali ini Sanji mengangguk.

Tunggu, dia sedang apa sih?

"Di sini kalian rupanya. Cepat kembali ke ruang OSIS, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian" suara berat sang ketua OSIS menginterupsi. Pada saat yang sama jantung Sanji terhentak, paham betul tipe suara itu. Ia tidak mau berbalik ke belakang, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Ah? Ada yang mencari kami? Hm…" Law melirik Sanji, menatap pria itu lewat sudut matanya. Baru sebentar ia melihat pria blonde itu, Law belum rela untuk beranjak dari sana. Tapi apa mau dikata? Sepertinya nasib belum berpihak padanya.

Yah… Asal kau tahu saja Law, bukan nasib yang tidak berpihak padamu, tapi memang Zoro yang tidak akan memberikan kesempatan itu padamu. Kau dengar Law? _**Tidak akan pernah**_.

Law menghela napasnya berat lalu menarik Kidd pergi dari sana, membuat Kidd kembali menyumpah serapah karena Law menggagalkan rencananya lagi. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah. Memangnya demi siapa Kidd melakukan semua tingkah konyol ini? semua itu demi Law! Demi rasa persahabatan mereka!

Dasar, Law memang tidak tahu diuntung.

* * *

><p>Sanji merasakan hawa keberadaan itu mendekat dan semakin dekat dari arah belakangnya. Ia meremas kotak bekal untuk Zoro lebih erat. Pria berambut hijau itu sedang marah, Sanji tahu itu. Paling tidak itulah yang disampaikan Zoro secara tidak langsung melalui nada suaranya tadi.<p>

"Kutunggu dari tadi ternyata kau malah bersenang-senang dengan mereka huh?"

Nada itu lagi.

Tanpa sadar Sanji meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak suka ini. Bukannya ia mau membiarkan Zoro menunggu selama itu, sungguh… dan apa-apaan dengan nada suara itu? Sanji kira Zoro akan marah dan menggeram seperti biasa, lalu mereka akan mulai bertengkar. Tapi nada suara itu… nada yang hampir tidak pernah dikeluarkan oleh Zoro. Nada yang paling Sanji tidak sukai itu kembali lagi..

Kesal, marah, kecewa, sedih, bahkan rumit… semua itu terkumpul menjadi satu dalam nada suara itu. Bertengkar dan saling memaki jauh lebih baik dari pada harus mendenganya. karena Sanji sangat mengerti, bahwa Zoro sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat berbalik, matanya mencerminkan kecemasan. "Maaf…" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. 'kumohon.. jangan bicara seperti itu..' batinnya.

Zoro menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Fakta bahwa ia mengetahui Law menyukai Sanji selalu membuatnya kalut jika melihat kedua orang itu bersama. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. "Kau jangan membuatku cemas dong Marimo!" geram Sanji. "Apa-apaan nada suara dan raut wajahmu itu hah!?"

Bentakan barusan menyadarkan Zoro dari lamunannya. Raut cemas yang terukir di wajah itu, bahasa tubuhnya.. tanpa sadar Zoro tertawa. Calon istrinya ini walau cemas, kata-katanya tetap saja kasar. "Ehem. Kamu ga selingkuh sama salah satu dari mereka kan?" tanya Zoro setelah ia bisa berhenti tertawa.

"What!?" kaget Sanji "Jangan bodoh deh, dasar idiot!" tukasnya galak. "Kan sudah kubilang, ngurus satu orang sepertimu saja susahnya minta ampun!" tambahnya.

Entah Zoro harus marah atau tertawa untuk yang satu itu.

"Dan mana mungkin aku mau selingkuh dengan mereka, aku kan milikmu. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang begitu" kali ini Sanji bergumam tidak jelas sambil melemparkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.

Zoro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ga bilang apa-apa! Cepat makan bekalmu!" ujar Sanji, memberikan bekal itu kepada Zoro. Dan Zoro tersenyum ketika melihat isi bekalnya hari ini

"Onigiri?"

Sanji memang paling mengerti tentang dirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>…::::..ZoSan..::::…<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorong itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua yang tengah berjalan berdampingan.<p>

"Nanti malam main ke rumahku ya"

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sanji

"Main saja"

"Aku sibuk, banyak tugas"

"Jangan keras kepala, cook. Kubilang datang."

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. lebih baik nada suara perintah nan egois itu yang terdengar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Zoro sering menggunakan nada itu… Sanji masih belum mengerti. ia hanya berharap Zoro baik-baik saja. Tapi setidaknya, calon suaminya ini sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Cih, coba lihat siapa yang keras kepala di sini" balas Sanji sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Hari ini ibuku buat pai apel"

Dengan cepat Sanji menolehkan kepalanya "Sungguh!?" tanyanya sembari menatap Zoro dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mendengar Zoro bergumam "Hn" membuat senyum Sanji merekah "Pai apel buatan Robin-san! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya~"

Zoro hanya mendengus geli melihatnya. Ternyata Sanjinya memang belum berubah. "Padahal pai apel buatanmu jauh lebih enak" ucap Zoro

Dengan cepat semburat kemerahan mampir di wajah Sanji. Yang barusan itu apa? Zoro memuji masakan buatannya? Astaga, memang ada yang salah dengan si marimo yang satu ini. Sejak kapan sih dia pintar memuji? Padahal biasanya juga cuma bilang _'lumayan'_.

Sanji terbatuk pelan sebelum kembali bicara. "Itu beda bodoh. Ini yang membuatnya Robin-san, jadi pasti spesial"

Kali ini senyuman licik yang hinggap di wajah Zoro. Ditariknya pelan lengan Sanji "Kalau begitu menginaplah malam ini" bisiknya, tepat di telinga pria berambut blonde itu. "Kau.. bisa tidur di ranjangku"

"!"

Lagi, Sanji kembali harus meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "I-idiot…" bisiknya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Dan malam itu, Sanji menikmati pai apel buatan Robin dengan dada yang terus bergemuruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen, gomen banget buat semuanya yang minta ff ini lanjut<strong>

**aku lagi stuck, jadinya nih cerita ga maju-maju TTwTT**

**sekali lagi gomen.**

**Law belum mulai bergerak, pada dasarnya saya suka ff yang alurnya lambat,,**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah review, maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu**

**lain kali pasti lebih bagus kok, itu juga kalo aku niat bikin ya #taboked**

**love ya!** **:'D**

* * *

><p><strong>mind to review?<strong>


	4. Rival

**I'm back!**

**sekali lagi gomen kalo ceritanya jelek ne minna  
><strong>

**hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>RIVAL<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji<strong>

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sanji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang heran apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tunggu! Ini bukan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Pasti ada suatu kesalahan.

Bukankah seharusnya saat ini gadis berambut oranye cerah itu yang ada di hadapannya? Memakai gaun berenda yang sangat cantik hingga membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat kedatangannya, atau bahkan menggembungkan pipinya karena Sanji datang sedikit terlambat?

Baiklah, semua ini teramat sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Kenapa malah ada pria berambut hitam itu di sana?! Salah seorang murid yang dikenalnya, pria dengan otak jenius yang dipuja banyak siswi di sekolah.

"Hai" pria itu menyapanya. Sungguh, kenapa malah Trafalgar Law si anak jenius itu yang ada di hadapannya!?

Sanji memijat keningnya depresi "Tu-tunggu… seingatku aku berjanji dengan Nami-chan dua hari yang lalu… tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Ah bukan, pasti cuma kebetulan ketemu. Nami-chan pasti terlambat karena ia bingung memilih baju apa yang akan dipakainya" gumamnya.

Alis Law sedikit terangkat melihat tingkah laku pria blonde di hadapannya "Ng.. begini, biar kujelaskan—"

Sanji segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Law "Hai Law, kebetulan ketemu di sini. Kau sedang ada kencan ya? Membawa bunga segala. Rupanya kau tipe pria romantis" dan menyengir setelah mengucapkannya. Tapi langsung memundurkan kepalanya sedikit saat karangan bunga yang ada di tangan Law tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Untukmu" ucap Law, membuat Sanji menatapnya dengan tatapan —kau ini bodoh ya? Atau mungkin kau sudah gila?— Law berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta tolong pada Nami agar kau mau kencan denganku" dan ucapan yang barusan itu membuat Sanji makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ehem, begini maksudku. Aku… akan pergi berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi aku tidak paham bagaimana cara berkencan. Dan kulihat kau sangat berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Makanya.. aku ingin memintamu untuk menjadi teman kencanku hari ini, membatuku mempelajarinya" tambah pria berambut hitam itu.

Huh? Sanji sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Law sekarang. Law ingin belajar berkencan, dan meminta Nami agar memintanya menjadi teman latihan kencan Law. Itu artinya Nami berbohong padanya!?

"Hiks… padahal dengan sangat jelas dia bilang 'Sanji-kun~ hari minggu nanti kau mau kan kencan denganku?' dengan wajah yang sangat manis" batinnya suram. "Dan sembunyikan hal ini dari kakak ya. Kau tahu kan dia pasti mau ikut juga" suara merdu Nami kembali berputar dalam memori otak Sanji.

"Ng… kau.. kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini"

Suara Law yang barusan itu berhasil membuat Sanji membeku di tempat, matanya menatap Law tidak percaya. Barusan Law merayunya? Egh…

Law terlihat serba salah juga ditatap seperti itu "A… Nami bilang itu kata-kata yang bagus untuk memulai sebuah kencan" tambahnya cepat sambil berdeham dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ukh… yeah… terima kasih?" balas Sanji ragu. Rasanya ucapannya yang barusan terdengar sangat aneh, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Sanji memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara untuk kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi teman kencanmu hari ini. Tapi pastikan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain kau dan aku."

"Bai—"

Baru saja Law ingin menjawab, Sanji sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "Ah maksudku, kau, aku dan Nami-chan" dan Law mengangguk. Pria bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengambil karangan bunga dari tangan Law, menciumnya sebentar lalu kemudian tersenyum sembari berkata "Bunga yang cantik, terima kasih"

Dan hal itu sukses membuat aliran darah dalam tubuh Law berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Senyum itu… Law tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Pria di hadapannya ini bukan manusia, dia pasti malaikat Tuhan yang dibuang dari surga karena terlalu menyilaukan mata dan membuat buta para penghuninya!

Sanji meletakkan jemari di dagunya, tidak menyadari Law yang dari tadi sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak menerjangnya "Ng… itu yang akan dilakukan para wanita saat kekasih mereka memberikan karangan bunga kan?" gumam Sanji sambil berpikir keras.

Kalau Law memang ingin belajar, ia akan membantunya.

"Kau… lebih cantik dari bunga itu" ucap Law dengan tegas, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Sanji kembali menatap Law. Sebenarnya ia mual mendengar kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Haha… kau ini pintar memuji" balasnya. "Tapi Law, kurasa ini akan sedikit kaku, soalnya aku kan bukan perempuan. Aku tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti mereka" kali ini ia bicara sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tidak masalah" tentu Law tidak keberatan. Malah menurutnya Sanji yang ada di hadapannya ini sungguh manis. Dengan cepat dirangkulnya lengan Sanji "Ayo" ucapnya, menarik Sanji untuk memasuki gerbang taman bermain di hadapan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>.. .::oOOo..ZoSan..oOO::...<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Nami, kau tahu kenapa kakakmu uring-uringan seharian ini?" Robin bertanya kepada anak perempuannya setelah melihat ada yang salah dengan sikap anak sulungnya.

"Huh?" Nami menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah halaman, tempat dimana Zoro sedang memukul dan menendangi samsak yang tidak berdosa secara membabi buta.

Yah, jelas Nami tahu alasannya. Tadi pagi ia mendengar sang kakak marah-marah di telepon karena tunangan tersayangnya tidak bisa datang hari ini untuk memanjakannya —menemaninya maksudku. Tapi kalian tahu kan, kalau mereka sedang berdua Zoro pasti bersikap manja menyebalkan pada Sanji. Dan kalian tidak salah baca, aku memang mengetik 'manja menyebalkan', karena Zoro memang bermanja-manja dengan cara yang menyebalkan— Nami memutar kedua bola matanya "Dasar bodoh" pikirnya

"Entahlah bu, mungkin dia sedang datang bulan" jawab Nami tidak peduli sembari mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali merubah fokusnya ke arah majalah di pangkuannya.

Robin menatap putrinya sebentar untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke tempat dimana putranya berada "Ibu senang kalau ternyata kakakmu memang uring-uringan karena dia sedang datang bulan" dan Nami tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu. "Tapi terakhir kali kupastikan dia itu laki-laki. Kau tahu? Jenis manusia yang tidak memiliki payudara dan rahim" kali ini wanita cantik itu kembali menatap Nami. "Pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatnya merajuk hebat seperti ini. Dan hanya sedikit hal yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan Sanji. Kau tidak mencuri pakaian dalam kakakmu lagi kan?"

Nami terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya mendengar pertanyaan Robin. Benar-benar ibunya ini kalau bicara tidak pakai disaring. "Ibu memang mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya bicara begitu dengan nada santai dan ekspresi yang begitu tenang" batin Nami. "Aduh ibu, tentu saja aku tidak mencuri pakaian dalamnya. Buat apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" bantah Nami sambil menepuk-nepuk pantanya yang lumayan sakit saat mencium lantai tadi.

"Untuk kau tukarkan dengan uang kan?" Tanya Robin lagi

TEPAT!

"Ukh… kurasa ini memang berkaitan dengan Sanji, biar kutanyakan pada kakak" ujar Nami cepat untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan secepat ucapannya, secepat itu pulalah ia menuju tempat Zoro. "Hei kakakku tersayang!" panggil Nami.

Zoro masih setia melayangkan tinjunya pada samsak yang hanya bisa diam membisu "Wow! Anakku memang super! Pukul lebih ke kiri sedikit Zoro! Ya! Begitu!" ujar Franky menyemangati. Pria berambut biru cerah itu tengah berbaring di atas kursi pantai sembari mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. "Nami kucing kecilku yang manis, kau tidak mau menikmati sinar mentari hangat ini? Cepat ambil kursi dan berbaring di sebelah ayah! Ini Super sekali!" tambahnya ketika melihat Nami.

Nami sweatdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan ayahnya "Eung… kurasa tidak. Dan ayah, sebaiknya kau pakai baju, tetangga di depan rumah kita dari tadi terus melihatmu" balas Nami. Ayahnya juga sama tidak beresnya. Masa hanya pakai celana renang begitu di halaman rumah? Ampun…

"Wow Nami, hari seindah ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Dan tentu saja dia memperhatikan ayah. Lihatlah tubuh yang SUPER ini!"

Dan Nami mengabaikan ocehan ayahnya yang tidak berhenti sampai di sana. "Hei, uring-uringan karena Sanji tidak bisa datang hari ini eh?" gadis berambut secerah mentari senja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengoceh, pergi ke kamarmu dan bicaralah dengan mesin penjawab" tukas Zoro, masih belum berhenti dengan kegiatannya.

Nami mendengus sebelum tersenyum licik "Aku tahu loh kenapa Sanji tidak bisa datang dan dimana dia sekarang"

Secara otomatis gerakan Zoro terhenti, dan dengan kedua tangannya ia turut menghentikan samsak yang masih terus bergoyang. "Dia ada di rumahnya, membantu ayahnya membuat kue" ucap Zoro sembari menatap Nami

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Nami. Kini seringai hadir di wajahnya. "Aku tahu dia tidak di rumah. Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri" tantang Nami.

Dahi Zoro mengerut. Kalau tidak di rumah, kemana pujaan hatinya itu? "Dimana dia?" Tanya Zoro, jelas dari wajahnya ia terlihat kesal.

Nami tersenyum geli sebelum menampilkan wajah imutnya dan mengulurkan tangannya "Lima belas ribu berry~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia review dan baca cerita ini<strong>

**suer ini uploadnya yang susah**

**tolong kasih tahu provider yang bisa buka ffn di lappie dong TTwTT**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Thanks for :<strong>

**Sexy Cook**

**kim jongsoo**

**Michantous**

**Hiria-ka**

* * *

><p><strong>buat yang minta pairing lain gomen ne, aku belum kepikiran. untuk saat ini fokus ke zosan dulu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>mind to review?<strong>


	5. Let's Be Romantic

**Hey I'm Back! setelah sekian lama XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's be Romantic<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji<strong>

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Tiga hari sebelum kencan—**

**.**

"Fufufu~ sepertinya kau naksir Sanji eh?"

Suara ringan nan licik itu berhasil membuat kaget Law —Yah, meskipun tidak terlihat begitu— "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" sanggah Law cepat dengan nada suara yang teramat tenang. Ia kenal suara ini, ini suara gadis yang menjadi saingannya. Orang yang selalu digilai oleh orang yang dicintainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami.

Gadis berambut oranye itu terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Yeah, kau menatapnya hampir.. ng… lima belas menit sekarang" balasnya sembari melirik jam tangannya. "Kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, itu berarti kau idiot. Kurasa kalau kata jenius dan idiot disejajarkan pada satu garis yang sama, itu artinya seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit jiwa saat ini. Atau mungkin berakhir di balik jeruji besi?"

Wanita ini memang berbahaya, —dan menyebalkan— Law tahu itu. Gadis dihadapannya ini merupakan tipe licik yang tidak mudah ditipu, dan Law selalu benci orang-orang seperti itu. "Kalau memang benar, lantas kenapa? Kau mau bilang aku bisa saja merebutnya darimu? Kau cemas, begitu?" Tanya Law. "Sejauh yang kulihat, kau bahkan tidak mengindahkan perhatian darinya, kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk marah" tambahnya.

Nami hanya terkikik mendengarnya, jelas Law tidak membantah bahwa ia memang menyukai Sanji. "Kau mau kencan dengannya?" kini gantian Nami yang bertanya.

Sebelah alis Law terangkat mendengar kalimat itu. "Jangan sombong hanya karena kau sudah pernah kencan dengannya" tukasnya. Ayolah, pembicaraan ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya. PLUS membuatnya jengkel.

"Aduh, bukan itu maksudku, kalau kau memang mau kencan dengannya akan kubantu dengan senang hati" Nami mendekat dan memepetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang jenius. Yang dalam pengalaman wanita berambut oranye itu, cara seperti ini selalu berhasil.

Raut wajah risih terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Law "Jangan kira kau bisa membodohiku" ucapnya kesal sambil lalu.

Nami mendengus, ternyata pria di hadapannya cukup keras kepala "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, padahal aku serius mau membantu" —walau tidak gratis— tambahnya dalam hati.

Langkah kaki pria berambut hitam itu mulai melambat. Nami memang terlihat tidak tertarik pada Sanji, kalau gadis itu memang serius, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? "Apa maumu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Seringai itu hadir kembali di wajahnya yang secantik bidadari "35 ribu berry"

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa dia ada di taman hiburan ini?" Zoro menggeram kesal. Jelas-jelas Sanji bilang padanya bahwa hari ini dia membantu ayahnya membuat kue. Jadi kenapa ia bisa berada di taman hiburan? "Dan kenapa pula aku harus membayar tiket masukmu juga?!" Tanya Zoro jengkel pada gadis di sampingnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan adik semata wayangnya.<p>

Saat Zoro bertanya, Nami tengah sibuk mengedipkan matanya kepada para pria yang terlihat 'kaya', dan ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya sembari menjawab "Karena aku bilang begitu. Dan kalau aku tidak mengantarmu, sudah jelas kau tidak akan pernah sampai ke sini"

"Ck!" baiklah, membuang uang sebanyak 20 ribu berry bukan masalah besar, ya, bukan masalah besar kalau Zoro bisa menemukan Sanji di sana. Bagaimana bisa pria blonde itu berbohong padanya? Zoro tak habis pikir. "Jadi, di mana dia?"

Kali ini Nami menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak untuk sejurus kemudian mengendikkan bahunya sambil berucap "Tidak tahu"

Rasanya Zoro sudah ingin melempar sesuatu ke kepala gadis itu seandainya ia tidak ingat bahwa Franky bisa mengamuk padanya kalau ia sampai melukai adik kecilnya. "Kau bilang kau tahu di mana dia!?" geram Zoro.

"Aku seratus persen yakin dia ada di taman hiburan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu persis dimana dia berada. Aku bukan babysitternya yang harus tahu kegiatan apa yang dia lakukan setiap detiknya, kau tahu?" setidaknya kalian tahu bahwa Nami selalu bisa membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan cerdik. Dan Zoro selalu mengumpat kenapa Nami yang harus mendapatkan warisan berharga itu dari sang ibu.

Dengan gerutuan jengkel, Zoro mulai berjalan berkeliling untuk mencari tunangan terkasihnya. Ia bahkan tidak ambil pusing pada fakta bahwa ia telah meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri di taman hiburan yang besar itu. Peduli setan! Anak itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Zoro lebih menghawatirkan para pria kaya yang terlihat tertarik kepada sang rubah betina.

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia yakin benar bahwa wahana ini sama seperti wahana yang dinaiki olehnya bersama Zoro beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Eung…." Ia memijat keningnya sebentar saat kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing ketika ia berusaha mencari pilihan kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Law. "Kau serius ingin naik wahana ini?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Law yang berada tepat di sampingnya.<p>

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Helaan nafas itu teralun rendah dari bibir plum milik Sanji "Law, aku tidak keberatan untuk naik wahana seperti ini. Tapi ini kan hanya simulasi. Yang nanti akan kau ajak kencan itu wanita. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau jangan ajak dia naik wahana semacam ini. Pilih yang romantis saja." Tuturnya.

Andai Law bisa berkata dengan jujur bahwa Sanji adalah teman kencannya. Sayang ia tidak _—__belum__—_bisa. "Wahana yang romantis itu seperti apa?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tidak apa-apa, wahana seperti apapun tidak masalah. Kesempatan berduaan dengan Sanji ini belum tentu bisa datang dua kali. Sanji ingin romantisme? Law akan jadi pria romantis untuknya.

Sanji terlihat berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kincir angin raksasa?"

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>'Kenapa si koki itu harus berbohong? Lagi pula untuk apa ia pergi ke taman hiburan? Ck!' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menari-nari di dalam kepala bocah berambut lumut itu. Zoro tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sanji berhak pergi kemanapun ia mau, ya, seharusnya. Tapi Zoro tahu Sanji tidak terlalu suka pergi ke taman hiburan. Dan si blondie itu belum lama pergi ke tempat ini dengannya. Jadi alasan sepenting apa yang membuat kekasih tercintanya harus menginjakkan kaki di taman hiburan ini?<p>

Itulah mengapa ia langsung membayar Nami saat mendengar kata 'Taman hiburan'. Jelas ini merupakan sesuatu yang janggal. **"Tidak bisa, aku akan membuat kue dengan si tua bangka. Jangan datang! Kalau datang dan menggangguku, kubunuh!"** rahang Zoro makin mengeras saat mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Sanji padanya di telepon tadi pagi.

Sanji berbohong padanya. Ini pasti ada apa-apa!

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ng… L-Law.." Sanji sedang bingung setengah mati saat ini. Matanya menatap ngeri pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajah Law terlihat jelas, teramat sangat jelas. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, kejadian itu terlampau cepat. Mendadak Law sudah menggenggam tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sanji.<p>

Sejak kapan pula pria berambut hitam itu pindah tempat duduk ke sebelahnya!? Seingatnya sedetik yang lalu ia masih duduk di kursi seberang! "Ukh…" Sanji bisa merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding dalam bianglala. Ia sudah terpojok, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin panik.

"Aku berharap saat ini waktu berhenti." Belaian lembut jemari Law menghampiri pipi putih Sanji, membuat bulu kuduk sang pria blonde meremang seketika. "Mata yang indah" wajah itu semakin mendekat saat Law mengucapkannya. Demi ulat bulu! Sanji menyesal telah mengatakan kata-kata yang sesat itu!

"_**Nah, kalau sudah sampai di puncak seperti ini, ucapkan sesuatu yang romantis"**_ argh! Kenapa Sanji harus mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh itu! Dan kenapa pula Law harus mempraktekannya?!

"Law, cukup. Kau sudah benar melakukannya…" Sanji mencoba mendorong wajah Law, namun pergerakan lengannya terkunci di dalam eratnya genggaman tangan sang pria raven. 'Gila! Dia serius?!' batin Sanji kalut. Secara refleks ia mulai meronta kecil. Kalau hanya membantu sih dia bersedia, tapi kalau sudah seperti ini lain lagi ceritanya!

Jujur saja, sekarang ia bahkan berharap kalau ia ada di dalam kamar Zoro —harus kukatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi— saling memaki atau sesekali menendang kepala bocah ganggang hijau itu. Kalau perlu ia rela memanjakan Zoro dari pada harus berada dalam situasi gila seperti ini. Damn! Ia ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah Law bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan yang lebih tampan dari pria itu! Dan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sanji benar-benar mengharapkan Zoro di sisinya, bukan orang lain.

Andai Robin atau Franky tahu perasaan Sanji saat ini, mereka sudah pasti akan langsung membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan "Jatuh Cintanya Sanji kepada Zoro". Well, Sanji bukannya menginginkan hal itu terjadi, ayolah, itu kan sangat memalukan. Bocah hijau itu bisa menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan seperti seorang idiot sepanjang waktu kalau mendengarnya, jadi dia tidak perlu tahu.

'Tidak mau! Brengsek! aku tidak mau dicium oleh orang lain seperti ini!' sekuat tenaga Sanji mengayunkan kepalanya ke depan dan voila! Benturan dengan suara keras sukses terjadi. Membuat kepala Law terantuk cukup kencang ke belakang.

"SHIT!" umpat Law sembari menggeretakkan giginya. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sanji otomatis berpindah pada keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Sanji, demi Tuhan, untuk apa kau melakukan yang barusan itu?" sebisa mungkin ia menekan nada suaranya agak tidak terdengar marah —walau sejujurnya ia sangat kesal. Dan kedua alisnya bertaut bingung ketika melihat Sanji malah menampilkan sebuah cengiran.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>Mari kita lupakan tokoh utama seme kita yang masih sibuk tersesat di salah satu jalan di arena bermain khusus anak-anak. Ayolah, siapa yang mau melihatnya berputar berulangkali mengelilingi wahana eerr—apa itu namanya? Kuda-kudaan? Dia itu terlalu bodoh.<p>

Kembali pada couple dadakan khusus fanfic ini yang kini, nampaknya, sudah turun dari sang bianglala. Sanji enggan menatap Law. Tanpa diberitahupun ia mengerti bahwa Law sedang kesal. Benturan tadi memang kencang sekali, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan dahinya berdenyut nyeri. Mungkin ia sedikit kelewatan. Tapi tentu saja Sanji tidak menyesal melakukannya.

Humph! Jangan konyol, aku itu milik Zoro, hanya milik Zor —wait, WHAT? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu, sadar Sanji! Si kepala lumut itu sudah meracuni pikiranmu!

Saat Sanji masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang tak tentu arah, Law dengan perlahan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Sanji yang berhasil membuat pria blonde itu berjengit kecil sekaligus merinding.

"L-Law, tanga—"

"Hm?" dengan seenak jidatnya Law menempelkan indra penciumannya di sela helai rambut Sanji "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Romantis. Law sedang berusaha bersikap romantis. Dan Sanji sudah gatal ingin menendang jauh-jauh bocah berambut hitam itu karena sudah berhasil membuatnya merinding untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ini di tempat umum demi Tuhan! Sepertinya anak yang satu ini memang tidak punya urat malu, yah, tidak berbeda dengan Zoro. Tunggu! Kenapa harus Zoro lagi coba yang mampir ke benak Sanji? Sepertinya Sanji sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah buta arah itu.

"Lho? Sanji?"

Sanji membeku mendengar suara yang cukup familiar itu. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan Ace sedang menatapnya bingung di sana "A-Ace"

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Nempel banget?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Minnaaa~ gomen baru update. entah ada yang inget ff ini atau enggak TTATT<strong>

**gomen banget, abisnya sibuk kerja plus kuliah, jadi ga sempet ngetik**

**makasih banyak buat semua yang baca trus minta ff ini diupdate**

**aku sayang kalian! #plak**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Love,<strong>

**Cndy**


	6. Got You!

**Ne minna~ saya balik lagi nih. Maaf updatenya lama banget. Tapi karena kemarin liat ada review baru jadi semangat buat lanjut lagi xD**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Got You!<strong>

**Author: Prissycatice**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: ZoSan — Zoro x Sanji<strong>

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Odacchi, not**

**Mine**

**Genre: Romance? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings : Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos.**

**Abal.**

**You've been warned**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"A-Ace?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sanji, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam nada suaranya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Mengumpat dalam hati adalah hal pertama yang dilakukannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa gerak-geriknya dan perkataannya barusan secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Ace bahwa ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Di lain pihak sepertinya Ace tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sanji, ia malah sibuk memperhatikan tangan Law yang terselip manis di pinggul si pria blonde. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat melihat kejadian itu. Setahunya Sanji bukan orang yang dengan senang hati akan membiarkan seorang laki-laki dengan leluasa menyentuhnya, yah, walaupun ada pengecualian pada beberapa rekannya.

"Siapa dia, Sanji?" Bisik Law di telinga Sanji. Matanya menatap tidak suka pada Ace, well… walaupun tatapan matanya memang selalu seperti itu.

Merasakan hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya membuat Sanji sadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Law. Ia tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman lebih dari ini kan? "Ah, Ace, ini Law, teman satu sekolahku. Dan Law, ini Ace, teman sepermainanku sejak kecil" ucap Sanji yang diiringi dengan tawa gugup.

"Euh… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Ace, sedang apa di sini?"

Ace tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu kilatan mata yang diperlihatkan anak berkantung mata tebal yang bernama… siapa tadi namanya…. Ah, Law. Ya, ia cukup mengerti, tapi alih-alih menanyakannya, ia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum dan menjawab "Aku sedang kerja sambilan"

"Kau mau ice cream? Biar kutraktir, aku tahu kau selalu suka ice cream" Ace berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pundak Sanji. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam —_singkat_ pada Law melalui sudut matanya sebelum kembali tersenyum "Kau juga suka ice cream? Ayo kita ke kedai ice creamku"

Meski sekilas, Law melihat jelas tatapan mata itu, ia mendengus pelan sebelum mengikuti Sanji dan Ace yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tidak bisakah ia menikmati kencan ini tanpa gangguan?

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan tumbuh setinggi ini. Kau terlalu cepat besar" Ace mengacak-acak helaian rambut pirang Sanji yang langsung menuai protes dari sang empunya. Kini mereka tengah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar di dalam kedai ice cream tempat Ace bekerja sambilan. "Tapi wajah manismu tetap tidak berubah" tambahnya sembari mencubit pelan pipi lawan bicaranya.

"Hei" ia mendorong tangan Ace menjauh. Memilih untuk tidak protes lebih jauh, toh percuma, Ace memang selalu memperlakukannya begitu "Kau tidak kerja? Nanti dipecat aku tidak ikutan ya"

Tawa ringan mengalun dari bibir Ace "Aku sedang istirahat. Ayo makan lagi ice creamnya."

Diabaikan. Law tidak terlalu suka kata itu. Tapi itulah yang kini sedang terjadi padanya. Pria bernama Ace itu jelas-jelas memang ingin membuat perhatian Sanji teralih dan menghapus eksistensinya di sana. Dua orang itu sedang terlibat dalam satu percakapan yang tidak dapat dimasuki olehnya.

Law menyuap ice creamnya dalam diam. Tidak, ia bukan sedang menikmati keadaan ini, pun bukan berarti ia tidak ingin sesegera mungkin keluar dari sana, tapi ia tahu bahwa _'istirahat' _tidak akan berlangsung selamanya, jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Toh pada akhirnya Sanji tetap akan melanjutkan kencan bersamanya.

Percakapan yang ditulikan oleh pendengarannya itu berlangsung alot sampai akhirnya salah seorang pekerja memanggil Ace, memberitahukan bahwa waktu istirahatnya telah habis. Dan Law tidak bisa menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit merangkak naik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman kepuasan. Lihat? Pada akhirnya ia yang memenangkan game ini.

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja." Ace bangkit dari kursinya "Jangan terlalu capek dan jangan pulang terlalu sore." Katanya. "Ah ya, dan Law, tolong jaga Sanji. Entah kenapa selalu ada tangan-tangan jahil yang ingin menyentuhnya." Tambahnya.

Geraman rendah dari Sanji "Ace, aku bisa menjaga diriku, jangan konyol."

Law menatap Ace cukup lama sebelum ia berkata "Tentu saja, dan terima kasih untuk traktirannya."

Mereka pergi dari sana. Law tahu itu sebuah peringatan. Dan peringatan itu jelas ditujukan pada dirinya. Meraih Sanji dengan sudut matanya, Law kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak ada urusan dengan pria bernama Ace itu, kalau Law ingin menyentuh Sanji, siapa dia berani melarangnya?

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Sanji.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak punya rencana. Kau lapar tidak?" Law balas bertanya. Jemarinya perlahan menyusup ke sela jari Sanji dan menggenggamnya. "Sudah hampir sore, sebaiknya aku tidak membiarkanmu berkeliling dengan perut kosong"

"Ck" Sanji menatap sebentar ke arah dimana jemari mereka saling bertaut. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini, jadi itu membuatnya sedikit risih. Ah… kalau Zoro pasti tidak bertanya. Ia akan langsung menyeretku pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dan sebagian kecil dari rekaman di otaknya menampilkan hari dimana mereka berdua ada di taman hiburan yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti berdebat, dan sekalinya tenang, akan sangat tenang sekali. Kalau saja ia bisa bersikap lebih baik, ah, tapi perjalanan ramai seperti itu cukup menyenangkan kok.

"—ji"

"Sanji!" sang pemilik nama tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang terbilang cukup kencang itu. Ia menemukan sosok Law dengan raut wajah bingung tengah menatapnya. "Kau dari tadi kupanggil" Law menghela nafasnya "Aku bertanya kau lebih suka nasi atau makanan cepat saji seperti burger atau semacamnya"

"A−ah. Aku mau teh saja." Jawabnya.

"Yakin tidak mau makan? Hm?" dan kecupan bibir Law kembali mendarat di helaian rambut Sanji. Membuat tubuh pria blonde itu membeku seketika. Dan melihat tidak ada perlawanan, Law kembali menempelkan bibirnya di sana dan tidak berniat untuk menjauh.

Ah… _ nasib tidak akan pernah lebih baik dari ini_. Pikirnya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai kesadaran Sanji kembali. "Woah!" menjauhkan wajah Law adalah reaksi pertama yang ia lakukan. "Jangan sembarangan bocah keparat! Aku tidak mengatakan kau boleh berbuat seenaknya!"

Tidak mau merusak moment menyenangkan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini, Law menempatkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Sanji dan menariknya mendekat. Sementara tangannya yang bebas menangkap tangan Sanji yang hendak mendorongnya kembali. "Kita sedang berkencan. Kau tidak berhak marah untuk hal kecil seperti itu" bisiknya untuk sedetik kemudian menggigit pelan daun telinga Sanji sebelum sebuah telapak tangan besar mendorong wajahnya menjauh dengan tenaga yang cukup hebat.

Mata Sanji membulat sempurna saat sebuah lengan menariknya paksa dari Law, membawanya ke sebuah dekapan hangat yang terasa begitu familiar. Ia tidak menghiraukan Law yang hampir terjatuh dan sedang berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Matanya lebih terfokus pada sosok pria yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ap— hah?" Law tidak kalah kagetnya. Kenapa orang itu ada di sini? Bukan, kalaupun dia datang ke tempat ini, apa kepentingannya sampai harus mendorongnya menjauh dari Sanji? Seingatnya di dalam buku peraturan tidak ada larangan untuk menjadikan salah satu _—__atau beberapa orang temanmu__—_ menjadi kekasihmu. Nah, pria di hadapannya ini bahkan tidak pernah membaca buku peraturan sekolah.

"Z-Zoro…" suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan Sanji lebih terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Law, Zoro berkata "Kita akan selesaikan urusan kita nanti. Dan kau, tidak akan bisa kabur lagi"

* * *

><p><strong>:::..oOo..ZoSan..oOo..:::<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ukh!" Sanji meringis ketika Zoro melemparnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidurnya. Yap, tanpa kelembutan sama sekali. Bahkan Sanji tidak sempat mengucapkan salam pada Robin dan Franky yang ditemuinya di ruang keluarga saat Zoro mengangkutnya masuk. _Kugunakan kata mengangkut karena Zoro memang membawa Sanji seperti ia membawa sekarung beras di atas bahunya._

"Jadi, cerita apa yang akan kau buat sebagai alasan karena berani membohongiku, HUH?" desis Zoro sembari membuka jaketnya, naik ke atas tubuh Sanji dan memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, kedua alisnya menukik, memberitahukan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia benar-benar berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sanji meneguk ludahnya pelan. Iris mata birunya yang jernih beradu dengan mata sekelam malam milik Zoro. Sanji bukan orang yang takut kepada sosok bocah berambut hijau ini. Ya, ia bahkan berani menendang dan memakinya. Tapi Sanji sangat tahu keadaan itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Zoro marah. Dalam artian benar-benar marah. Maksudku… bagaimana ya… yah... ini kan memang salahnya.

"A-ada perubahan rencana. Aku kan tidak perlu memberitahumu apa yang kulakukan setiap waktu." Masih tetap keras kepala rupanya. Saat mengatakan kebohongan itu wajahnya berpaling, tidak berani menatap langsung lawan bicaranya. Zoro akan tahu ia berbohong, sekalipun ia bukan orang yang pandai membaca ekspresi wajah, jelas ia akan tahu.

Tangan tan itu menangkup dagunya dan membawanya kembali untuk saling bertatapan. "Kau berkencan dengannya huh?" rahang itu kembali mengeras. "Jadi, kau ada hati padanya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sanji terkesiap "Demi Tuhan Zoro, otakmu kenapa dungu sekali sih?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Aku bahkan tidak terpikir sama sekali tentang hal itu!"

Raut wajah pria berkulit tan itu belum berubah "Lalu apa maksud kencan tadi itu?"

"Aku hanya membantunya!" jawabnya cepat. Zoro masih belum menanggapi, jadi ia mengerti bahwa ia harus melanjutkan "Dia bilang akan pergi berkencan tapi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Jadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya. Kau tidak bisa menyebut yang tadi itu sebagai kencan."

"Bibirnya menempel di kepalamu, tangannya melingkari pinggulmu, bahkan juga menggigit telingamu itu kau bilang bukan kencan? Jangan bercanda!" geram Zoro. 'Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku melakukannya.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Lagipula Law pasti serius melakukannya, apanya yang _'hanya minta diajarkan'_!

Sanji kehabisan kata-kata untuk yang satu itu. Hal yang dikatakan Zoro memang benar, mereka pasti terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan sungguhan. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha menolak Law, ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya karena ia mengerti bahwa Law hanya berusaha untuk memainkan perannya dengan baik. Padahal kalau mau ia bisa saja menendang bocah itu. Jadi itu semua jelas salahnya.

Ia tidak mencintai pria jenius itu, sungguh. Dan ia ingin Zoro mengerti.

Perlahan tangan dengan kulit seputih susu itu terangkat untuk melingkari leher kekasihnya. Membantu tubuhnya naik, Sanji mengecup singkat pipi Zoro "Maaf" ucapnya. Sedikit dijauhkan kembali tubuhnya, sekedar untuk bisa saling bertatapan. "Marimo, aku tidak akan pernah menduakanmu, bodoh." Katanya sebelum kembali memeluknya "Kau benar-benar idiot" ia mengecup pipi itu lagi, memberitahu Zoro bahwa kali ini tidak ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya.

Ekspresi itu mulai luntur, giginya tidak lagi bergemeletuk dan secara refleks ia menghela nafasnya "Kau tahu, Law sebenarnya menyukaimu. Kidd memberitahuku." Sanji harus tahu hal itu. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya tidak percaya "Wow!"

Zoro menggeram rendah layaknya binatang dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya menjauh "Apa-apaan wow tadi itu?!" tanyanya tidak suka.

"Ekh…" cengiran tidak berdosa terlukis di wajah Sanji. "Maksudku, ayolah, kami bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukaiku? Kurasa mungkin dia lebih idiot darimu."

Dan Zoro tertawa hebat mendengar hal itu. Reaksi yang sangat 'Sanji' sekali. "Tapi jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya" ujarnya dengan nada perintah yang sangat kental. Menuai dengusan pelan dari si pria blonde.

"Tiga pukulan tadi belum cukup eh?" tanyanya. Sanji sempat bingung juga tadi saat Zoro mendaratkan tinjunya ke pipi Law. Bukan, yah… memang ada juga sedikit rasa cemas untuk Law sih, tapi yang lebih ia cemaskan adalah bagaimana kalau petugas keamanan datang dan melihat Zoro sedang memukuli orang kesetanan begitu? Jangan sampai tunangannya itu diseret ke pusat keamanan untuk diinterogasi. Jadi dengan cepat Sanji menahan serangan Zoro karena dilihatnya Law tidak sempat untuk bertahan. Tiga pukulan sudah cukup, ya, cukup untuk mewakili perasaan kesal Sanji terhadap kelakuan menyebalkan bocah bersurai hitam itu.

Erangan kesal kembali terdengar "Kau menghentikanku. Tentu saja tiga kali itu belum cukup!"

"Aaaw~ ada yang sedang cemburu rupanya" canda Sanji, menuai sebuah ciuman panas dari Zoro. Matanya mengerjap bingung saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Katakan sekali lagi cook, kau akan kumakan nanti" dan ia kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada kekasihnya.

"Mmph... Ngh…" Sanji tidak kuasa untuk tidak mendesah. Bagaimana tidak mendesah kalau lidah Zoro tidak berhenti bergerak di dalam mulutnya? Tapi toh ia juga menikmatinya.

"Oh~ hm, tidak buruk juga"

Suara berat nan rendah yang terdengar itu membuat keduanya tersentak dan otomatis membuat Sanji menjauhkan Zoro dari tubuhnya. Di sana, di ambang pintu ia bisa melihat calon ibu mertuanya sedang tersenyum melihat mereka. WHAT?!

Dengan cepat Sanji mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Mukanya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, malu, tentu saja. Barusan itu tangan Zoro kan sudah mulai merayap kemana-mana! "Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" Tanya Zoro kesal.

"Ups…" Robin mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf, tidak bisa mengetuk saat pintunya sudah terbuka" dan Zoro menerima sebuah glare dari pria blonde di bawahnya. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan kesenangan kalian nanti, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap."

"Kami akan makan nanti" ujar Zoro dan Sanji langsung memukulnya. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran bocah lumut ini? Apa dia tidak punya urat malu?!

"Well, sebaiknya kau tidak menyerang orang yang sedang berada dalam kondisi perut kosong, sayang. Dan Zeff akan sangat marah kalau tahu anak tersayangnya tidak kau perhatikan dengan baik." ucap Robin tenang sembari berjalan menjauh. Ia terkikik pelan, ah, masa muda. Dan ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sanji yang tengah memarahi Zoro karena telah bersikap tidak sopan pada ibunya sendiri dan tentang betapa tidak tahu malunya dia padahal sudah tertangkap basah seperti itu. Hah~ betapa ia sangat menyukai calon menantunya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah bersedia baca + review. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu.<strong>

**Sayang kalian xD**

**#Bearhug**


End file.
